The Return of The Real Easy Red Dog
by MaryFan1
Summary: Jim and his wife Christine Dusseau get involved in a case helping his former sort of flame Beth Davenport. What could possibly go wrong?


_**A/N SO this is my first Rockford Files fanfic. I know I'm playing around with some stuff here but I have been watching the show and really liked Stefanie Powers as Christine Dusseau and thought this might be interesting especially if I could include Beth. Please be kind in any criticisn**_

Beth Davenport drove up to the familiar trailer located on the beach. She'd been gone two years having taken a job in San Francisco. Leaving her on again off again relationship with Jim Rockford. But she had returned and needed Jim's help. She noticed an unfamiliar white car parked in front and that Jim's gold sports car was not there. She didn't even think about him having moved. But she went to the door and instead of walking right in she knocked. After a minute an attractive auburn haired woman opened the door. Beth noticed she looked to be about five months pregnant.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked with a friendly smile

"Yes, I was looking for Jim Rockford. Is this still is trailer?"

"Oh yes, he's out right now. But he should be back soon. You're welcome to come in and wait."

"Thank you." Beth said and the woman opened the door to let her in, "So Jim finally got a secretary to help him stay organized huh?"

"Oh no, I'm not Jim's secretary." The woman explained, "I'm his wife, Christine. Please have a seat."

Beth was momentarily stunned, "His wife?" Beth managed to take a seat in the chair near the door

Christine smiled, "Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Beth Davenport." She explained, "I was Jim's...attorney."

"Oh yes." Christine said, "I think he mentioned that once. You moved to San Francisco."

"Yes, I did. I moved back a couple of weeks ago." Beth replied, "I...I actually needs Jim's help."

"Oh, on a case?" Christine asked, "Where are my manners? Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thank you." Beth said, "Yes, on a case."

"Well, he should be back soon. He called a little while ago and said he was heading back. He was out of town over night on a case."

"I see." Beth said, "May I ask how long you've been married?"

Christine smiled albeit uncomfortably, "Just a few months."

"Oh, so how did you two, um, meet?"

"Working together on a case." She explained

"So you're a private detective?" Beth asked surprised

Christine nervously brought her hand to her belly, "Well, not so much these days. But I help Jim if I can. He's so nervous and worries about me and the baby."

"I'm sure he does."

Christine smiled uncomfortably again, "Are you sure I can't get you something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine." Beth replied as they heard a car pull up outside

"That must be Jim." Christine said

The door opened and Jim walked in, "Honey, that was one rough night."

"Jim, we have company." She gestured to Beth

Jim turned, shocked to see Beth sitting there, "Beth?"

"Hello, Jim." She said

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Nice to see you, too." Beth replied with her trademark sarcasm

Jim sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just surprised that's all." He moved toward and she stood and they two hugged awkwardly

"I came by because I need your help." She explained, "I moved back here about two weeks ago. I've got a case that needs a good P.I."

"Well, you know I'm the best." Jim joked but Beth didn't laugh, "Sorry, please tell me about the case."

Beth took a seat in the chair and Jim sat on the sofa while Christine sat at the desk intending to listen to everything.

"Well, this kid at the University has been charged with murdering a girl he dated. But something doesn't add up. He claims he was way on the other side of campus but a witness says they spotted him running from the building about the time of the murder."

"You think the witness is wrong?"

"Not intentionally maybe. The guy plays basketball. Someone with a basketball letter jacket was seen running who fit his description but it was dark."

"So someone could be setting him up?" Tina piped up

Beth gave her a look, "Well, it's possible. They did have an argument a couple of days before this."

Jim thought for a minute, "Okay, I'll nose around a bit and see what I can find out."

Beth smiled, "Great. Thanks, Jim." She got up to leave, then turned to Christine, "It was nice meeting you, Christine."

"Yes, you too."

"I'll be in touch when I get something." Jim said opening the door for her

"Okay." She said and walked out

/

That night Jim got up to use the bathroom and found his wife was not in bed. After getting married, he moved in to Christine's house but kept the trailer for work. He took care of business then wandered down the hall and found her sitting on the couch drinking a glass of milk seeming to be lost in thought.

"Honey, what are you doing up?" He asked leaning against the door jamb

She turned, as though started, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't get comfortable so I came in here."

"Is that all it is?" He asked, "You've been awfully quiet since this afternoon."

She looked away, "Why didn't you ever tell me about Beth?"

"I did." He argued then sat next to her on the couch

"Not that you had been involved with her." She looked at him and he was stunned, "I could tell by the way she reacted when I told her who I was. She was more than your attorney."

He sighed, "It didn't seem to matter. She'd moved away and we'd moved on."

Christine nodded, "You were pretty reluctant to get married and I think we both know we wouldn't be if it weren't for the baby. Is it because you still have feelings for her?"

"Tina, come on. I married because I love you and our little peanut." He caressed her abdomen and smiled

She placed her hand over his and looked at him, "Are you sure?"

He'd never seen her so vulnerable, not since she told him about the baby, he caressed her cheek, "I love you and only you. Okay?"

She smiled slightly, "Okay." She felt the baby kick and placed her hand on her belly

Jim placed his hand there again and felt a tiny kick, "And I love you, too." He said as he leaned down talking to her belly

She ran her fingers through his hair and laughed slightly

He sat back up, "Let's go back to bed, huh?"

"Okay."

They got up and walked arm in arm back down the hall


End file.
